


A Little Bit of Mei-hem

by 0MilkandCereal0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MilkandCereal0/pseuds/0MilkandCereal0
Summary: I've decided to change this into a collection of short stories consisting of Mei pairings that I like. That would include Hanmei, McFlurry/McMei, and Meihem/Junkmei. If you have any other ships that include Mei and you think you'd be able to open my eyes to a new world I'm all for it but for now this is what this is.





	1. Tanjoubi Omedetou

**Author's Note:**

> So on my quest to add to the Hanmei ship (and others) as well as practice my smut writing (cause this is something I just started) I'm gonna write about (some) rare pairs. [insert

Hanzo has just returned from a mission with Genji, his younger brother and talented swordsman. It’s was a simple task, really. He’s done it so often that it’s become a bother more than a mission. Escort the supplies to the shipment area safely. It may have been safe for them but sadly not for the hijackers, who were brutally killed by the two if they got anywhere near the shipment. Although he was able to leave unscathed he was covered in dirt and small splashes of blood.  
Upon returning to headquarters Hanzo and Genji greeted the rest of the heroes who mostly said nothing about their concerning look, until Angela caught sight of the siblings. More importantly Genji, who returned with a considerable amount of blood scattered across and in between the crevasses of his suit. Angela has seen it all, but to see it on Genji made her sick to her stomach. 

 

“WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY!” She screeched, grabbing the attention of the other members for a moment, who didn’t care enough to say anything and returned to their responsibilities. The brothers were shocked, not expecting anything to come from her out of all people there. “Both of you need to go take a shower this instant! You know what could happen to you if the blood gets into any wounds you have?! You could get infected dummies!” Angela continued to scold them, bringing up medical terms and disease the two have never heard of. Genji wanted to bring up how dramatic she was, but before he could get a word in she dragged her favorite cyborg ninja to the showers, ready to scrub all the caked-up dirt from his joints and blood stains from his suit.

 

Mei wasn’t too pleased with Hanzo either. Even with her limited knowledge in the medical field, even she knew about transmission of disease through wounds. She wasn’t angry though, Hanzo would usually come from missions unharmed and healthy. She lightly tapped his shoulder, careful of any lingering blood. She knew she had no cuts but the thought of another person’s blood on her made her skin crawl.

“Umm, Hanzo?” He flashed his head only to see his sweetheart, Mei, begging for his attention. She kindly asked him if he planned to take a shower to which he answered with a grunt and a head nod, recalling the embarrassing scene Angela had caused. He wasn’t a little boy to be scolded at, he was mother fucking Hanzo Shimada, first in line for the clan’s throne, but the thought of how angry Mei would be at him for yelling stopped him from making such comments. He made his way to his room, avoiding as many people as possible and Mei followed not too far behind him.

 

Taking notice of her, Hanzo stopped in his tracks and asked the simplest question that she was dreading to hear; “Mei, why are you following me?” The answer could’ve been as simple as the question but since Mei is Mei, she got flustered when he asked knowing well that the answer wouldn’t look too great on her end. He stopped moving and turned around after a long pause without an answer, expecting and receiving an embarrassed Mei. Her ears were hot, the color of cherry blossom petals and her legs squeezed together as she twiddled her thumbs, looking at her feet. He loved how adorable she was and how predictable she could be at times. A grin formed on his face when all he could see was the top of her bun. Her next request however, was something out of the ordinary. 

 

“Could you, umm...maybe instead...meet me in my room?” He wasn’t anticipating that at all, especially from Mei. If she ever was in the mood she wouldn’t ever tell him, he would have to figure it out even though the signs were obvious. She’d usually cling onto his arm and look up at him with her soft brown eyes before he’d return the stare and watch her cheeks flush instead of the usual smile she gave. He was still a complete mess, but she addressed his concerns by telling him she’d let him use her shower. He thought of all the reasons for why she’d want him immediately and all he could think of was to go over some calculations, so he gladly followed, not knowing what Mei’s plans were.

 

Mei guided him to her room, not like he didn’t know where it was already, and fumbled with the keys to open the door. She ran inside first to grab Hanzo toiletries and a towel while he took off his shoes and walked towards the bathroom. Her room looked nothing out of the ordinary. It was clean and neat, aside from her work desk that was covered with documents, flash drives, and writing utensils. Her sheets were just changed, and her laundry just done and folded into a neat pile in the basket. Everything looked normal but that was far from the truth. Mei handed him the soap, shampoo, and conditioner, and sent him on his way.

 

While he scrubbed the dirt and blood from his body, Mei was scrambling to look for a package she received that day. She had ordered it online a while ago for Hanzo’s birthday, but it never came in time and she never got to surprise him, so today she decided to give him his present today. She ripped open the plastic to reveal baby blue lacy lingerie. She tried her very best to stuff her breasts in the cups, but they overflowed even with the largest size. Her butt, however, fit perfectly in the adorable panties. She struggled with the extra bows and straps but once they were on she looked perfect, and Hanzo couldn’t agree more. He didn’t expect to see her in such a scandalous outfit, but he loved it. You could see the excitement on his face and below his towel as he walked closer to Mei, picking up her chin to see her beautiful eyes.

 

“So, this is why you called me here?” She nodded hoping that he wouldn’t ask any more questions. “So, who gave you this idea because I know that you would not do this on your own?” He wanted to know the person who suggested this to Mei, so he could give them a million hugs and kisses, even if it was another girl. “I was uh...actually talking to Genji a-about what you like and umm...he helped me with this...” Hanzo would be sure to thank his younger brother later but right now was a time for only him and his beautiful ice queen. 

 

Tucking the end of the towel around his waist to secure it and free his hands, he walked around her, like a predator eying its prey looking for the best place to strike. He pulled at her garter belt and let the fabric strike back at her skin. She yelped at the sudden pain and he smirked, continuing to eye her down. Her breasts looked beautiful as always, but he wasn’t focused on that. He cared more about the one spot he didn’t appreciate enough. Her hips were wide giving her an adorable pear figure, and her ass was fluffy, like two marshmallows. While her boobs were great for playing with, her butt was just as amazing, and he wanted to show her today. Hanzo gave one of her cheeks a slap and the sound echoed in the quiet room as Mei whined from the pain. “You ok?” He asked concerningly, worried that the change of pace may not be something she liked. “I won’t make you... I don’t want....” She fumbled with her words for a bit, still taken aback by the smack. She took some time to say it in Mandarin before she spoke in English. “There are no limits.” That’s all he needed to hear to let him continue without any regrets.

 

Mei’s in a sticky situation now, and there’s no way she was getting out any time soon. He sat at the edge of the bed and gestured for Mei to sit. Before she could seat herself next to him he bent her over his lap, ready to leave the girl sore the next morning. She squealed at the sudden movement but made herself as comfortable as possible. She couldn’t see what he was doing, and it made her anxious. Out of nowhere, another slap to her ass. Then another, and another, until it was a bright peachy pink. Every slap pushed a soft moan from Mei’s lips, and every moan made Hanzo harder. “Fuck Mei, this is really sexy.” His groans filled the almost silent room as he reached over to kiss her neck and leave a trail of bites down as much of her as he could reach. Her moans grew louder as his facial hair brushed her back and his breath warmed her exposed skin. His erection started to press against the hem of her underwear, the slight jolts of pleasure from the fabric brushing against his sensitive skin were unbearable. “I can’t do this anymore Mei.” He picked up the girl, making sure not to touch her ass anymore even though he really wanted to. She stood in front of him, his legs spread creating a tent with the towel and his dick. He removed the towel and let it free. Precum had dipped down to the base and the rest taken away by the cloth. He licked his lips and cocked his head before demanding more of his darling.

 

“Namete hoshii...” She blushed. She loved to hear his husky voice speak in his native tongue, she even thought it was sexy at times and this was no exception. She knew what he wanted, or at least what it roughly translated to, so she dropped to her knees and got to work. She looked up at him and then back down at his cock. She dipped her tongue into the slit and received a breathy moan in response. Swirling her tongue around the head, making sure to touch every part, she brought it deeper into her mouth, paying attention to his balls as well. Hanzo wanted to end it now and start thrusting into her mouth. He could’ve too since she was allowing him to do whatever he wanted, but if he did then that would take all the fun out of it. He looked down to see her head bobbing at a steady rhythm, hollowing her cheeks every so often causing him to jerk up into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. He grabbed her bun with one hand and the bed sheets with the other, panting and tightening his grip as he got closer. “Mei I’m going to cum...” This is usually where she’d quicken her speed and he would release into her mouth swallowing everything he gave her, but this time she didn’t. She sucked off the bits of precum on the tip and sat down. She waited for him to realize, happy with his facial expression before he noticed she had stopped.

  
The pleasure ended and Hanzo was disappointed when he saw his girlfriend in front of him, hands placed on her knees waiting for his next order. “Are you ok Mei?” He wondered if what he wanted from her was too much but that thought was completely shut down when she got up and kissed him. Even though she just had his dick in her mouth, he met her lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Hanzo’s length rubbed up against his chest, making him moan into her mouth as his tongue coiled around hers. He bit her lip before parting and unclasped her bra, assuming that it was uncomfortable after wearing it for so long. He played with her entrance assuring that it was wet before he made his next move. He squeezed her clit and teased her walls, Mei throwing her head back from the stimulation. “I’m ready. Are you Mei?” She kissed his cheek and hugged him before slowly rising and lowering herself onto his cock. She was tight and warm, adjusting to Hanzo’s shape as she got closer to his lap. Her grip around him tightened and he bit her neck, sucking on the flesh marking his territory. She started to bounce, the symphony of sweaty skin hitting each other, mewling from Mei and grunts from Hanzo filling the room. Hanzo was already drunk off the way she smelled and her appearance but looking at her face as she rode him sent him over the edge. He growled as his thoughts escaped his lips. “Aghh...Kimochi i. You feel so good around me princess. Don’t stop.”

 

But of course, being the sly girl she was, she did, bouncing a little more before smiling and sticking out her tongue, and Hanzo wasn’t having any of it. He looked angry now. He’s had enough of her games. He swore she was a completely different person when he was with her. From adorable bashful scientists to sexy cold-hearted trickster in seconds. He stood up and took the lead. “I’m going to fuck you until I can feel that sweet little pussy clenching around me, understood?” The words sent shivers down her spine. She didn’t have time to respond before Hanzo slammed into her, hitting a spot never reached before. She couldn’t take the pleasure and was just about ready to come, tightening her grip on him. “Gaman shite! Not until I say you can.” He kept thrusting, his dick swelling and pulsating inside her as he reached his end too.

 

Hanzo growled into her ear, “Cum for me princess,” and she did not hesitate. She came, squeezing him as much as possible as he came immediately after. He filled her up completely and seated himself back at the edge of the bed before his knees got too weak, unable to carry her or himself anymore. The sounds had been replaced by heavy panting and a small whimper as Hanzo pulled out of Mei. She continued to tremble from the overstimulation while cum poured out of her onto the floor. Hanzo picked up her chin and kissed her soft lips for the last time before letting her rest on his shoulder, exhausted from their activities. She kissed his neck and closed her eyes, Hanzo playing with her hair and the snowflake charm on her pin. Before she completely fell asleep she whispered “tanjoubi omedetou” (happy birthday) in his ear, something she practiced for hours and struggled to pronounce with her accent. He chuckled hearing the poorly pronounced words.


	2. Ferris Wheel Shenanagins

 “After you”

Mei stepped into the Ferris wheel car with McCree following right behind her. They had come with some friends and hoped to spend the time together as a group, but of course, no one could agree on anything so they all just split up. Roadhog left with Junkrat to cheat their way to victory in the arcade while D.va followed Lucio to the giant merry go round at the middle of the park.

Mei and McCree were a tad more enthusiastic, however, and went straight to roller coasters and thrilling attractions. They decided to take a short break and get on the Ferris wheel before getting back on the crazy rides with ridiculous wait times. The ride was slow enough for them to relax and regain their energy. Mei rested her head on Jesse’s shoulders while his arm found its way around her waist.

“I actually had fun today. Last time I went with Hanzo and Symetra they had a plan and I had to stick to it, even if the line for one of the rides on the list was obviously shorter than the one we were on. They’re so...they’re really.”

McCree chuckled while listening to her complain and tried to finish her thought. “Annoying? Strict? Absolutely batshit crazy?”

“Something like that I guess...”

Mei laughed, looking over the edge of the car. They were halfway off the ground but she felt like she was already in the sky.

“Rules ain’t no fun and that’s a fact. Next time you do something, invite me and not those squares.”

Mei turned back to face him and kissed his cheek, shaking the cart with the sudden movement. “They invited me silly!”

“Speaking of rules, _now_ couldn’t be a better time to break one. What do ya think pumpkin, you up for it?”

She wasn’t usually one for shenanigans like this but being so high in the air made her think differently.

“What are you think-”

She never finished asking before Jesse unbuckled his large gold belt and pulled down his pants to reveal a hard bulge accompanied by a wet spot. “Listnin' to you scream on those rides...and your face...really did a number on me. Mind taking care of it?”

The Ferris wheel stopped with their cart close to the top so she didn’t think twice and immediately pulled his dick from its restraints. It was swollen, veins evident, the tip a deep red and still a bit wet from the precum. Mei licked her lips ready to get to work. She got on her knees, careful not to swing to the car and swirled her tongue on the head. McCree growled as she continued to tease him, kissing the tip and blowing on the liquid pooling at the top sending cold shivers through his body.

“Damn sugar, how much longer you gonna do this...?”

The ride moved again so she continued sucking him off. Mei took a deep breath before putting all of him in her mouth, then coming back up. He braced himself by grabbing on to the ledges of the car, moaning with every movement from Mei.

“That’s it darlin’. Just like that.”

She looked up and made eye contact with him for a brief moment, pleased with his unsteady breathing as he tried to keep quiet. She got back to work, brushing against the tip with her reddened lips and taking the entire length back into her mouth. His groans weren’t loud but she could hear how happy he was. He grabbed her head with one hand, the other used to keep himself from shaking the cart any further. Jesse was so close you could probably tell from the next car over. His moans got louder and louder as he started to lose the restraint he had for himself, thrusting into her mouth and shaking the ride.

“L-love, I’m gonna cum if you keep this up.”

After hearing his plea, she picked up the pace and started hollowing her cheeks, something she knew would make him go crazy. He pushed her head down letting the head of his cock hit the back of her mouth and with a couple more pumps he came, filling her with the bitter taste of his cum.

“Christ Mei, who’s teachin' you these things?”, he husked, still panting after failing to keep the car steady.

She swallowed every last drop making sure he was clean before putting his dick back in his underwear and seating herself back next to him. “I don’t know. I guess I picked up a couple things from the romantic novels I read...”

“I never knew you’d be the type to read them books, or even have time for em’.”

McCree used his thumb to trace her jawline forcing her to face him before kissing her button nose. She giggled and fixed her hair before looking back out the edge of the Ferris wheel car.

“I promise sugar, I’ll repay ya for the favor.”

“You better or I promise I’ll never do something like this again.”

She was all hot herself afterward but she didn’t want to draw even more attention to them so she refrained from asking for anything. She gave him a stern look but quickly laughed it off, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her head to his chest as they made their descent.


	3. Semi-Public Punishment

Mei was walking back to her room ready to finish her research paper but was interrupted by a worried Genji in search of Angela. Just coming for the hero recall he forgot where most things were in the base. She brought him to her office as quickly as possible, worried if the injury he had was serious.

“Thank you very much, Mei.” He opened the door for her and walked in behind the scientist to meet the angelic medic. In the most nonchalant voice he could come up with, trying his best not to worry anyone any further he spoke. “Hello, Angela...”

“Yes, Genji...?”

He turned around to reveal one of the tubes delivering blood throughout his body poorly wrapped in medical tape, slowly dripping on the floor. Mei turned around just realizing the trail of blood they left behind during the travel here and was in as much shock as Mercy.

“For Gods sakes Genji! What on earth happened?!”

The room was so silent you could hear the drops of blood hit the floor. He said nothing and instead fell over from the loss of blood onto the examination table.

“FUCK!”

The word slipped from her mouth as she panicked. Mei backed out of the room slowly, not before getting thanked by Angela for escorting him. She was gathering her thoughts, still in shock from what just happened and sure as hell wasn't ready for the next series of events.

“What the- Mei why are you down here?!”

Hanzo’s words were loud and seeing her just leave Mercy’s office with a trail of blood not far behind had him concerned. “Did Angela hurt you? I promise if she did I’ll be sure to put her back in his place.” She tried to explain the situation she was in at the moment, telling him about his brother and the injury but it only made things worse. He was dense but she didn’t think it was this bad. The only word he heard was “Genji” and that was enough to make him livid.

“You told me you were going to finish an important paper...”

“Well, he asked me to help him with something so I-“

“So you went off with my brother behind my back...?”

Mei didn’t know what to say. She already knew he wasn’t going to listen to her words of reason so she didn’t fight back, leading to an unexpected turn.

Hanzo grabbed her hand and dragged her to the showers, which was usually used for people coming back from messy missions. He pointed at her clothes and demanded that she took them off, anger evident in his words. She did as she was told, not wanting to frustrate him anymore while he did the same. He dragged her into one of the large stalls at the end of the long bathroom and turned on the water. Hanzo slammed his lips into hers, Mei parting them giving him permission to go further, not like he needed it anyway. He sucked on her tongue, clicking his teeth against Mei’s, moaning into her mouth. She did that same, water running down her body while she moaned into his. She accepted the fact that she wasn’t finishing her paper any time soon and submitted to the pleasure. He whispered in her ear, facial hair brushing her soft cheeks.

“You have time for my brother, but not for me? I do not think so.”

He bit her neck, her moan louder than the running water. She loved the thrill of the moment even if she knew it was punishment.

“So then he was like ‘Bleh bleh blah I’m Reaper, blah bleh’ but I shut him up with two quick zips. Man you should’ve seen the look on his face!”

“Tracer dear, he wears a mask.”

Angela had come in with Tracer ready to take a shower and wash off Genji’s blood. Apparently, Tracer had come back from an important mission but Mei wasn’t too sure since her time was occupied with Hanzo picking her up and positioning himself at her entrance. She hooked her legs around his waist and squealed loudly as he shoved his hips into hers, alerting the two who were about to take showers of their own.

“Mei? Is that you dear? You ok?”

Lena walked towards the shower she was in making Mei anxious but luckily there were no gaps to see who was in each. Hanzo thrusted into her again but this time she covered her mouth with one of her hands muffling the moan. He nibbled at her ear and told her to do the unthinkable.

“Go on... _Answer her..._ ”

She felt guilty for doing this to her closest friends but the thought of them getting worried about not getting a response from her...barging in to make sure she was ok...there was only one solution so she held her breath and spoke an octave higher than usual.

“Yes, I’m fine...the w-water just feels really good.”

Hanzo thrusted even deeper into her enjoying the way she felt while she struggled to not give them away. She swore that she’d hurt him the next chance she got but right now all she could do is try her best to keep quiet. She bit her lip to hold back any more sounds and repositioned her arm around his neck so she wouldn’t fall.

“Oooh, thank goodness the silence really had me worried you know. Was bout to send Angie in there with the whole emergency crew!”

The two laughed, got undressed, and made their way into their respective showers, Mei still enduring what Hanzo was putting her through.

“You’re so good for me Mei. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

His teeth found their way back to her ear, biting the flesh they made contact with. He started thrusting harder, the brunette bouncing faster, the sounds of their skin slamming together being covered by the multiple shower heads spraying water.

“Mei, didn’t you have something important to finish? Why are you here?”

Angela’s voice filled the room waiting for another to respond. Hanzo pinches her ass which obviously meant _a_ _nswer her or you’re in trouble_.

“I wanted to take a shower jUST IN case I...I...“

Hanzo came without warning, Mei immediately after causing her to go limp and her mind to go blank while he poured into her.

“In case of what Mei?”

She shivered with the sudden pleasure and tried her best to complete the thought were it ended.

“I-In case I fall asleep...”

Hanzo pulled out of her, letting his cum escape from her as well. A mixture of water and his seed swirled down the drain, heavy breaths filling the enclosed space.

“I hope you learned your lesson...” He spoke in soft tones and kissed the girls face, feeling a little guilty about preventing her from finishing her paper. “I promise I’ll help however I can with your research paper...”


	4. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of inspo came from TheDeathEcchi's A Quest Lasting Thirty Days which is really good.

Tracer invited some of the crew to celebrate Winston’s birthday and of course the majority of them showed up. Even Gabriel stopped by to wish him a couple more years before immediately leaving the cheery scene. There was a cake the size of the birthday boy himself and the decorations varied in color brightening up the base. Members laughed and retold stories of their lives, Reinhart being the most boisterous when speaking of his days in the war.

“So there I was, surrounded by Bastion units. With one swing of the hammer I must have took out a whole field.” Bastion whirred and beeped in response to his gruesome story

“Hey old bud, forgive and forget, like snow from yesteryear.” He pat the robots back lightly, receiving a happy sequence of noises.

Mei sat next to her favorite (and only) cowboy on the long couch at the side of the room, drunk off of his good looks and the drinks that Angela had made. She never held her alcohol well and this party was no different.

“I’m really happy we’re *hic* able to celebrate Winston’s birthday together guys!” Her face was beet red and made McCree nervous.

“Sweetums...how much did you drink?”

Mei turned her head slowly to look at the worried man and giggled like a child before exclaiming

“I think about...2 cups.”

Another hiccup escaped her lips before she plopped her head on his legs. She looked up at his face and brought her hand up to play with his beard.

“You know I’m just realizing how pric*hic*kly this is.”

She stroked it some more before sitting up ready to get something more to drink.

“Woah there missy. I don’t think you need anything else.”

He pulled her back to his lap and kissed her cheek as she struggled to escape from the tight hold around her waist. She flailed her arms begging for him to let go but gave up once she realized she was getting nowhere.

“Then how about you get it for me...hmm?”

“No Mei. No more drinks period.” He kissed her cheek again and this time, she smiled back.

“Fine then*hic*...fuck me.”

McCree froze weakening his hold on the brunette, but not enough to allow her to escape.

“Mei you know that I think you’re the prettiest doll that I ever laid eyes on, but you’re just a bit too drunk for-“ She didn’t want to hear those words even if he was partially right. “No I’m not. Maybe if I had my third cup...*hic*...maybe” She wasn’t slurring her words nor did she revert back to her native tongue so McCree didn’t say no.

“Fine but we can not stay here, hope you know that. I ain’t fixin’ to show you off to the rest of em’.”

Mei whined alerting some of the others. Taken out of context her words made him look like the bad guy and since he was the luckiest man alive, they were without a doubt taken the wrong way.

“I don’t wanna leave McCree. I wanna stay at the party *hic* still.” Angela came by to evaluate the situation and observed how drunk Mei was.

“Jesse she’ll be fine here. No need to escort her out. Just keep an eye on her.”

He gave Angela an nod before she left, the rest returning to the party. Hanna and Lucio were off in the corner doing God knows what, so he decided to submit to the girls demands. The members were captivated by Tracers amazing piloting story, the perfect time to do as he pleased. He took his cold metal fingers and pulled her skirt along with her panties to the side. She purred when she felt his prosthetic hand and bit her lip in excitement. He unbuckled his signature belt and pulled out his cock, already hard from Mei’s wandering hands and sexy face.

“Don’t make too much noise. Don’t feel like explaining myself to no one...” She lowered herself on to his dick and started to bounce up and down slowly and discreetly while softly moaning, Jesse moving as well to help her out.

“Now baby girl I don’t want to hear a peep out a you, understood?”

He whispered in her ear and kissed the back before returning to pump into her. Mei really tried hard to keep her voice in but she was close which made it harder than ever. They were so far from Tracer that she couldn’t tell what was going on, nor did she care. She was already deep in her story, the rest their backs turned towards them. Mei almost let out a loud moan as she came but was cut off by Jesse’s large hand over her mouth. She squeezed around him, the warmth overwhelming, causing him to cum immediately after. He kissed her one last time before she got up to get another drink, too tired to stop her.


	5. Dr. Junkenstein's Beast of Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hsien-Ko's character design was something I've always loved more than Mei's skin tbh, so her outfit isn't really based on the original work and more on Darkstalkers with a twist. The idea came to me at midnight and I stayed up writing it and edited it the next morning...I'm addicted

Jamison Junkenstein, an interesting character. Most knew him as Dr. Junkenstein, a mad scientist who played with the laws of nature. Resurrection and genetic modifications were just some of the sciences he dabbled in. He had everything he wanted, or at least most of the town he wreaked havoc on thought so. Absolute domination over civilians, riches that would make millionaires jealous. There was just one thing that he was missing...someone to take care of his sexual urges. The women in the town weren’t to his liking and he got tired of having to resolve "issues" himself so he did what any mad scientist would do and built himself a seductive girl.

He came up with numerous ideas and plans for his sexy new assistant, but none was better than his first. A hopping vampire, or a jiangshi to be more exact. It was something he had seen in one of the East Asian movies he stole from one of the townsfolk and the thought of it always made him hard. A reanimated corpse that stole the life force of others, a smart and playful monster with sinful interests, like him. He loved the concept and got to work immediately, finding parts to create his masterpiece.

  
After hours of sewing, days of stitching and endless amounts of patience he was pleased with the outcome. She was as pale as a ghost, which was fitting, and her chocolate brown hair was cut into a bob. She wore red and gold silk garbs based on the Qing Dynasty’s traditional clothing. The modifications to the outfit showed off her thick thighs and large bust. Everything Junkenstein could imagine was finally a reality and he couldn’t wait to live out his fantasy, but first a name.

She resembled a famous climatologist, someone Jamison had a crush on for the longest but could never get to her due to his reputation, so he thought he might as well give them shared names and make this even more fun.

Thus Mei-Ling Zhou was born, ready to serve as Jamison’s very own sexual assistant. Everything about her was tailored to please the doctor and he didn’t hesitate to do whatever he wanted. She approached him, hopping the large distances and shuffling the short until she was face to chest. Mei looked up and cocked her head to the side awaiting orders from her creator.

“Aight darl. I’m a bloke in need of a bitch on heat. Ya think you can help me out?

She nodded and smiled wide, pink cheeks rising with her grin. Jamison looked down at the revealing outfit and the way her cleavage was exposed, showing off the top of her breasts. Licking his lips in excitement he grabbed her chin just to make sure he had her attention and made his first demand. He hunched over down to her height so his whispers were heard.

“Get on ya knees. Lemme see how much of me you can swallow.”

The ghostly girl dropped to her knees while Jamison removed his stained lab coat and unbuckled his slacks. Mei stared at his toned arms, then at the bulge underneath his underwear. She was excited to be able to perform what she was made for, especially for a man like him. He pulled the waistband down to reveal his throbbing cock, ready to be taken care of.

 "Now be a good girl... _open wide_.”

Mei opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue never breaking eye contact, making Jamison shiver. He pushed himself into her mouth slowly, making sure to savor the feeling he hadn’t experienced in ages. The inside of her mouth was soft and warm. Her tongue moved around his dick and licked every inch before he pulled out making a popping sound.

“Damn...I surprise ma self sometimes...”

Pleased with his reaction, she opened up her mouth again, waiting for him to enter. This time he let one of her fangs lightly graze the flesh of his cock while pushing back in, growling at the sensations it gave him. He grabbed the back of her head with both hands and began face fucking her. With every thrust came a moan from Mei, and her vibrations stimulated him even more. She gagged when the head of his cock hit her throat, and he loved it.

“God...I ain’t....feel this good in a while...”

He couldn’t finish a sentence without getting cut off by his inconsistent breaths. Mei seemed to be enjoying herself too, rubbing in between the crotch of her pants with one hand, and fondling her breasts with the other one, all while Junkenstein thrust into her mouth. She was wet and wanted even more of him, but she knew it wasn’t her place to be in control, so she let him continue while she rubbed the silk against her clit.

He was so close to cuming, his thrusts becoming quicker and harder into Mei’s face. He couldn’t take the pleasure for much longer and pulled out, arching his back, spraying his cum all over her face and some into her open mouth. It dripped down her chin and the sides of her smile.

“Oi, don’t ya look like a doll on your knees with all that cum in ya face. Swallow it for me, darl”

Mei gulped down what Jamison had given to her, grinning afterward, opening her mouth once more to show him it was empty. He smiled, finally happy that he had someone to help him out in the lab in more ways than one. Junkenstein looked at her one last time before grabbing something to clear up the mess.

“Be right back babe, don’t hop away!” He chuckled at his comment and left to find a rag and clean her.

And of course, she didn’t move an inch. Mei was happy here, ready for whatever the doctor threw her way. She couldn’t wait for him to come back. She couldn’t wait to forever be Dr. Junkenstein’s sexy partner in crime.

 

 


	6. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's actually another ending to this story where Jesse steals Mei from Hanzo but...I felt bad so I'm not doing that

Mei was stationed at a new ecopoint similar to the old one, so she could begin to review changes in the environment as well as a possible cause. A few of the members tagged along just in case there was a surprise attack that on the scientist. McCree and Genji kept a lookout, Mercy tended to everyone’s medical needs, and Bastion took turns with Hanzo as research assistant and bodyguards. Although the thought of Hanzo as her partner in science was great, Bastion was much more practical since he was able to catch miscalculations and inconsistencies in a graph much quicker.

“Bastion, you make the perfect research assistant!”

Mei squealed wrapping her arms around as much of the robot as she could while he happily beeped in response. They all laughed at his adorable reaction...all but Hanzo. He was jealous. He hated the fact that someone other than him was able to win the affection of Mei so easily.

The days continued. Jesse and Genji would chat about old days in Blackwatch while listening out for any weird noises, Mercy would evaluate patients charts while she was away, and Bastion continued to impress Mei with his inhuman capabilities. Hanzo eventually stopped switching out but Bastion didn’t mind. He enjoyed the time he spent with Mei and so did she, but she did miss Hanzo's angry grumbles when he made a mistake or the way he smiled when he looked at her and thought that she didn’t see. She missed having someone to talk to, someone to compete with. Bastion did help get the job done faster but at this point, it was less enjoyable.

A week had gone by, Mei and Bastion almost done with a solution and Hanzo staying away from the two, not wanting to interfere with their bonding. Her thought process slowed, and she started making even simpler mistakes.

“Hey doll face, what’s got you in such a bad mood...?”

Jesse could sense that something was wrong, and he couldn’t stand seeing such a good friend in distress.

“Oh, it’s not much...I-I just feel kind of lonely. Bastion is nice, but I would like some more company...” she spoke with her head down, scribbling on her notepad while refusing to make eye contact to show that she wasn’t upset about Hanzo’s absence.

“So, you miss the grumpy old man. I can tell ya know.”

She nodded her head still looking down as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath as a drop fell from her face, smudging the ink on the paper. Mei looked up at him while forcing a smile and wiping the tears that rolled down her cheek. “Is he mad at me? I-I don’t know what I did wrong.” She threw her arms around him hugging him tightly as the tears stained his shirt. Jesse was shocked and couldn’t handle seeing her like this much longer. He’s never seen Mei upset about anything, especially another person, and he sure as hell wasn't fond of it. He rubbed her back while she cried over Hanzo some more hoping that it would calm her down. “I hear you, Pumpkin. Let it out...”

Genji watched from the sidelines as McCree comforted Mei. His brother was back to ignoring others feelings and putting himself before others. He left his guard post in search of his neglective sibling, ready to scold him for his wrongdoings.

He scoured the building and searched every possible area his brother could be, only to find him the most obvious place. His room was quiet, but the silence was broken once Genji opened the door. His original plan was fueled by anger but now he was calmer, ready to speak his mind and hopefully fix this issue in the process. Hanzo opened his eyes and looked at the lights of his suit before looking at his face. Genji spoke in a calm and collected manner as he told Hanzo about the indirect pain he inflicted on Mei. He was devastated when he heard that Mei missed him that much. Before leaving, Genji gave him some advice that was told to him countless times.

“Count your blessings...be grateful for what you have and cherish it always.” With that said, he dashed out of the room and down to Mei to comfort her alongside McCree.

Some more time had passed, Mei finally finished crying after spending time with the boys and Angela. The rest of the day wasn’t spent on work but instead was spent in the snow. The crew took her out to have some fun and take the stress off her back. As soon as she got outside all her worries were whirled away by the cold breeze and the tears froze on her eyelashes. Meanwhile, McCree spent time putting together some of the snow.

“You might be fast, Genji, but you ain't faster than a snowball.”

“Why don't we find out?”

“Those are some fightin’ words!”

Jesse smiled at Mei and gave her a few snowballs to throw at the ninja. She threw one at Genji who swiftly dodged it and threw one back. Before you knew it, a snowball fight had begun.

Mei was finally ready to return to work after playing in the snow and viewing the northern lights with her friends, but the time was so late, and she was so tired. Bastion was at his charging station and McCree got ready for bed while Angela helped Genji clean up snow in between some of the parts of his robotic body. Before hitting the showers, Mei gave Jesse a giant hug. “Thank you so much, McCree! I don’t know what I would do without you guys.” Her words were muffled as she spoke into his chest, but he understood them, glad that she was happy. “No problem sugar! Now let’s just hope Hanzo comes to his senses by tonight...” He hugged her back before leaving to wash up.

Mei took a shower as well and returned to her room to put on some pajamas. And old black t-shirt she got from Overwatch and a pair of shorts is all she wore. She was ready to recharge for tomorrow but before she could get under the covers she heard a knock at the door and a deep voice.

“May I come in Mei. I know you’re mad at me and...” She opened the door to see a tall Japanese man towering over her.

“Hello, Hanzo. I haven’t seen you in a while.” Her voice was soft, and her anxiousness was evident in her words.

“I know you haven’t and I’m really sorry. My brother told me how bad you felt but...I thought you wouldn’t want me to mess up all your work.” 

She slapped his arm, tears welling up in her eyes again, but this time her smile wasn’t forced. “Why are you so stupid?! I would **never** not want you around!” She threw herself into the archer and clung onto him, giggles filling the room.

“I know you never left but I missed you so much!” He threw Mei over his shoulder and carried her to his room, ready to sleep with her alongside him.

“Hey what are you doing! Put me down!”

“Being small makes you easy for carrying. That’s your problem, not mine.” 

They were back to their old selves, Mei bubbly and cheery, Hanzo mysterious and playful. He threw her on to his bed and she crawled to the top, making her way under the covers. Hanzo joined her, taking the position of the big spoon, her filling the little one. “Good night, mochi.” He kissed her ear and fell asleep, Mei doing the same soon after.


	7. Kinbaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shibari originated from Hojo-jutsu, a method of restraining captives and a form of torture, before morphing again into the erotic bondage Kinbaku (Kinbaku-bi literally translates as “the beauty of tight binding”) in the late 19th and early 20th centuries."-Clarissa Sebag-Montefiore  
> "It's just Japanese bondage"- Me

Kinbaku was something Hanzo always wanted to try but never got the chance due to his ceaseless grooming for taking over the Shimada empire. Although he acted as if he had no time for hobbies or frivolous pursuits when he was younger, he would often go back to his room and practice the intricate rope patterns on a body pillow he had. So when he finally had someone who’s love for him was undying and not purely for his heritage, he thought that now was a better time than ever to try his techniques.    
  
Mei was sitting at the desk in the corner of her room when she got a heavy knock at the door. She was getting bored of her solitude so any company at all made her happy. She got up and looked through the peephole to see Hanzo holding something behind his back with one hand and the other at his side. She swung the door open, excited to see Hanzo and gave him a warm welcoming, embracing him and getting on her toes to kiss his cheek. 

“I’m so glad you’re here! This work I’ve been doing is really boring...” 

He was happy to see her too. Unlike previous women he’s been with, Mei was always in a good mood when he showed up. Taking advantage of her cheery spirit and unending affection, Hanzo asked if she was up to the challenge. 

“I came to see if you wanted to try something with... _for me_. Have you heard of Kinbaku?” Confused, she ran over to her desktop to look up the new term.   
  
Upon searching the word she saw images of women tied up with intricate patterns. Mei turned around and looked at Hanzo, surprised yet intrigued by his kink. 

“You know how to do this...?” 

For the first time ever she saw a blush appear on his face. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms behind his head, taking a deep breath before sharing his past. 

“I used to umm...practice this sort of thing...” This was amusing to her, seeing him all bashful and embarrassed. Mei giggled at the sight of it and agree to go along. 

“I’ll gladly take part in this Hanzo. I wasn’t doing anything important anyway.” She undressed until the only thing she wore was the snowflake pin in her hair. 

“What next?”   
  
He was thrilled that she agreed so easily but nervous that she wouldn’t like it. Nevertheless, he unraveled the red rope and hooked it around her neck, pulling her close and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, nipples hardening and in between her thighs wet. He parted from her lips and continued tying, making the first knot by her collarbone, the next between her breasts. The rope tickled her stomach as he tied another knot there. Mei giggled at the sensation but immediately stopped when he pushed her down onto the bed and tied a knot right above her clit. She gasped when the knot rubbed against it, moaning once more at the pleasure. He strung the rope in up her back, ghosting his fingers over her exposed skin. To her surprise, she enjoyed this. The ability to be strong to others but submissive to her partner, the duality she possessed...she loved it. Hanzo tied a couple more knots on her chest and bound her hands together before taking a step back to admire her and his work. The diamond pattern the rope made on her skin, the way it caressed her body and coiled around her breasts; he was speechless. 

“How d-does it look?” 

She got up, struggling from losing the use of her hands and walked towards the mirror slowly, because of the knot now on the bud between her legs. She looked at the design, turning so she could examine every inch of herself, then turning back to face the man behind her.   
  
“It’s really cute...” she softly said, still quivering from the feeling of something continuously rubbing her with every movement. 

He turned her body to face the mirror again and raked his nails over the exposed skin. His hands explored her body and his thoughts escaped through his mouth. 

“Cute is an unworthy description. I think it’s seductive.” 

His words left her breathless and his hand slowly moved towards her thighs, making her head fuzzy and her body hot. She bit her lip when he inserted a finger and curled it inside her. She squirmed as he pumped in and out, in and out, pressing on the knot. 

“You finally get to see what you look like, Mei...” He used his other free hand to squeeze the mound of flesh on her chest. 

“What do you think?” 

She was overwhelmed with feelings at that moment. Hanzos hands playing with her slit and fondling her chest. The sensations the knot gave plus his thumb pressing down on it. It was too much to handle. Mei came all over his fingers, soaking them in her juices.    
  
“That was fun, don’t you think?” Hanzo pulled his fingers out of her and sucked the liquid from them, her soft pants filling the room.    
  
“Music to my ears...”   



	8. McFlurry fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been able to see McCree as a soft bean to friends but more of a soft bean towards a significant other, so this was difficult and short

“You knew exactly who I was when this started. I don’t see why _you’re_ so surprised.”

Mei ran out of the room in tears. One of her good friends, someone she developed feelings for turned out to be just another playboy who wanted her for her body and not for her personality. She knew she was sexy to most, some even wishing that they had her body but it would often take away from her character. She ran to the park across from his apartment still sobbing, reaching for her phone to call anyone that could comfort her. Her first call was to Tracer but it went straight to voicemail, her loud British pre-recorded message filling her ear. She met the same fate with Hanzo, hearing his voice followed by a beep waiting for her to leave a message. The only person left was McCree. She called his number and after what felt like forever she heard a husky voice on the phone followed by some background noise that sounded a large crowd and a female voice close by.

“Hey Mei, I’m kinda busy at...” She stopped crying but the silence had him worried.

“Hold on y’all. I gotta take this call.” He stepped outside of the establishment and moved to the silent parking lot accompanying it.

“Now darlin I ain’t gonna force it outa you, but I know that there’s somethin’ wrong.” He waited, listening to the sniffles coming from her nose and her shaky voice.

“Wèishéme shì wǒ...” More tears prevented her from speaking, stuttering as she tried to speak English.

“Woah there, slow down Mei. Relax...where the hell are you?”

“I’m at the park by my old friend. McCree...I broke up with one of my old colleagues. I don’t k-know what’s wrong...with me...”

“I’m on my way there now, don’t you move!” He ran back inside to tell his friends that he’d have to miss out on this reunion and that he’d catch up some other time, but as of now his priority was getting to Mei and making sure she didn’t do anything stupid.

She sat on a park bench head in hands, contemplating her life.

_How did I get in this situation? I’m so nice and I haven’t done anything wrong...right?_

 She felt dizzy. Like she was gonna pass out, but she was fine with the thought that she could be unconscious. At least she’d be able to escape the brutal reality she was living. Mei let her head fall back and closed her eyes only to be interrupted by Jesse, who hugged her immediately.

“Thought you were gonna go mad so I got her as quick as I could...you ok sugar?”

He looked her in the eye and tried his best to read her face. She looked distressed but relief slowly crept on her face when she realized that someone like McCree would always be there for her.


	9. Hey McCree...do you know what time it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Much better!"- Mei AKA My Main/ Queen (SUP FLUFFERS! I’m working on redoing my work since it was riddled with mistakes. Enjoy this somewhat updated version.)

Genji and Mercy were anything but quiet when having sex. You could hear everything that was going on. From the wooden bed frame hitting the thin walls to the loud moans coming from each of them. McCree was sick of the constant noise, unable to get any work done or even relax on the few times he had to himself. He wanted revenge and he wanted it bad. 

Being the petty cowboy he is, he invited Mei over just to vibe but he knew that the quiet wouldn’t last for long. “Did you hear something?” She pulled out her earbuds trying to make out the sounds in the next room. “Their back in the saddle again...it ain’t gonna end soon either. I don’t think Genji’s got an off switch.” Mei shuddered in disgust at the thought. “I don’t understand how you could last this long without talking about it!” The sounds were getting louder and faster so she knew they’d finish soon, but it was a bitter sweet feeling. She got up and paced around the room, furious that they had the audacity to do this when McCree had company. Even if she wasn’t there, it’s still inconsiderate that they be this loud. “Did you ever talk to him about this...?”  
“I tried being reasonable....didn't take to it.”  
He recalled the time when he told them how noisy they were, only to be called a “hypocrite”, but even he knew the last time he had Mei over they were no where near as loud and obnoxious as they were. They finished, a loud muffled moan from Genji heard through the wall.

“You wanna show em’ how it’s done pumpkin?” Mei was reluctant at first, questioning if they should fight fire with fire, but Jesse always knew how to change her mind. One hand snuck around her waist to pull her close, and the other to grab her soft face. He pressed his lips against hers, making sure to be slow and rough at the same time. His beard rubbed against her face, enticing her even more. He pulled away with a smug smile on his face, making sure to leave her yearning for more. 

“Do you want me to stop...?”

Mei jumped on her toes to steal another kiss; exactly what he wanted. He held her tight, swirling his tongue around hers. They broke the kiss with a thin string of saliva clinging onto their lips, breaking when Mei dropped back down.

“Take those clothes off for me,” 

his voice was demanding, the need for his sweetheart evident in his harsh words. McCree unbuttoned his flannel and unbuckled his large belt while watching Mei struggle with her clothing. Mei fumbled with the knot of her sweat pants, the anxious nerves making her more clumsy than usual. Hardly any time passed but Jesse’s patience ran out; he was controlled by lust and revenge and had no room for rational thought. “Ah, bàoqiàn le...I tied these too-“ He ripped the waist of the baggy pants loose, snapping the sting that tied it, and reached his hands under her shirt, unbuckling the bra without hesitation. She squealed as he pulled off the constraints and pulled off her clothing. “You ready pumpkin? I ain’t got plans to stop.” She braced herself against the wall, Jesse following behind, excited to ravish her body and get his revenge. He pulled her panties to the side showing off her dripping pussy and adorable ass. “Make as much noise as you want...” Jesse gripped her hips and slowly pushed himself into her, growling with every inch further in. His growls turned into loud groaning when he was finally engulfed in her wet heat. Jesse slammed into her the second time, the intensity causing Mei to shiver from the waves of pleasure that came with the thrust. She was pushed against the wall while he pounded into her, and she loved every moment of it. She mewled his name against the thin sheet rock loudly to make sure that Genji and Angela knew how rough he was being. Jesse was happy with the sounds Mei emitted. He was pleased to know that he was doing a good job, and hearing his girl in ecstasy, moaning his name was reassuring. He bent over to kiss her neck and tend to the other parts of her. “You’re such a good girl.” Jesse tightened his grip on her waist with one hand, sliding the other up to her breasts, and started toying with her nipples, twisting them lightly as he fucked her against the wall. 

She couldn’t take much more of this. Her eyes rolled back, her heavy breathing filling the room alongside Jesse’s. Mei came loudly after a couple more thrusts from McCree, knees buckling and body quivering from the feeling. 

McCree filled Mei completely, twitching and pulsing inside her. They were breathless and shaky as they came down from their high. “Damn Mei, you’re really somethin’ else.” He pulled out of her, cum dribbling out, trailing down her leg and pooling on the floor. 

Faint clapping was heard from the other side of the wall. Mei was embarrassed, completely forgetting the motives for the spontaneous sex. McCree chuckled listening to the cyborgs metal fingers clashing. His anger was sated but after looking at Mei’s blushing face, another desire had emerged. She turned to face him, her legs still aching from the strenuous position, and threw her arms around him. She clung onto Jesse, nuzzling his chest in a loving manner. “Wanna go for another round?” The nuzzling came to an immediate stop. If it weren’t for her sore legs she would have walked out their that instant. McCree picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He knew she was tired and he did feel guilty for asking, but her wanted her bad, even if they just did it. “You don’t mind, do you?” He kissed her forehead and smiled. His beard tickling her face forced a smile out of her. She just couldn’t tell her favorite cowboy no. “Fine!....but only if we go slow, okay?” He was ecstatic, planting even more face tickling kisses all over her face. “I love ya Mei! I really do!” The words were blurted out between each smooch. “I know you do...” She giggled and slowly placed her feet back on the ground, ready to follow every command from McCree.


	10. Frivolous Pursuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I’m on vacation...the line just kept popping up in my head

Animalistic is a one word you could use to describe Hanzo’s unending sex drive, especially with Mei present.

Every moment with her was a moment he could be fucking her senseless. So when she left on a trip to the abandoned ecopoint to retrieve some left back data, he sanity slowly started to unwind.

Almost every day of his life was spent with his hands all over the brunette and his lips brushing against her body. With her absent, he didn’t know what to do after completing the assigned missions.

She finally came back and all hell broke loose when the archer’s door was knocked alongside a faint “nihao” and a childish giggle. He spent no time getting to the brunette and pulling her inside for a rough an unexpected kiss. He smashed his lips against hers, dominating her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, and biting her after he was done.

 

_“Mochi...”_

 

She knew he missed her. Hell, she missed him just as much and hearing him whine the cute nick name he gave her drove Mei mad. She stripped immediately, her sweater flying across the room and onto his bed, her bra following behind.

 

“I do not have time for such frivolous pursuits.”

 

He ripped a hole in the tinted stockings and lifted her skirt exposing soaked panties, something he was pleased to see. Pulling the fabric to the side he inserted two fingers pumping in and out, getting high pitched moans from the adorable girl. The other hand squeezed the mounds on her chest and pinched the peachy pink buds perched on them. She squealed when he twisted and pulled at her nipples, begging for him to stop.

 

“Fuck me already Hanzo!”

 

He obeyed her command without hesitation and pushed the girl against the wall, positioning himself at her entrance. The tightness of her wet pussy around his swollen cock felt amazing, Hanzo groaning from the pleasure. He kept slamming into her disregarding that the wall might injure her, but they were already too deep to precaution nor did Mei care. The waves of need and lust had washed her usual self away.

 

“Harder Hanzo! Gèng kuài!”

 

His pace quickened, the cacophony of skin slapping one another growing louder. Their moans added to the symphony but came to an abrupt stop when Hanzo came, a single harsh grunt filling the room. He could have sworn he pulled something from how hard he came and how rough he was.

 

“You ok, Mei?”

 

His concern was heartwarming but the burning sensation from his cum pouring inside her was even hotter. It filled her up completely and slowly pooled on the floor where they stood. She turned her head to look at the archer who was still caught up in pleasure, cheeks ablaze and a small grin on his face. Nothing was said but he already knew what the rest of their day was going to look like, as his dick slowly hardened again and pushed its way into her soaking slit.


	11. Blue and White Knickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 small snippets that turned into whole stories on hold b/c I don’t know how to end them....so here’s a thing

The junker awoke to a nude girl sleeping in his unkempt room. Her hair stuck to her face and her skin was sticky from all the sweat caused by the heavy blankets.

“G’mornin darl.”

The soft whispering voice Jamison emitted woke her up. Her eyes were half open and her body didn’t move at all when he poked her squishy cheeks, but at least she was conscious.

“Zǎoshang hǎo...”

Mei’s words were soft spoken and her high pitched voice made the greeting even harder to understand.

“What was that love?”

He nudged her again in hopes that she’d repeat what she said. He really didn’t care for what she had to say, he just wanted to hear her voice again.

“Good morning Jamison.” Her giggles filled the quiet room.

“Ahhh...G’day mate!”

His arms wrapped around the scientist and squeezed her tightly. The two relaxed for a while enjoying the silence but it was broken by the junkers rumbling stomach. He chuckled as the noise echoed through the room.

“We gonna get brekky or are ya sleepin in?” He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed with his head in his hands dizzy from the sudden movement.

“I think I’m going to stay her for a minute.”

Turning his head towards the brunette, he moved the hair from her forehead revealing a smile under her matted hair. “But you ain’t sleepin in, are ya?”

She nodded the best she could while still resting her head on the pillows.

“Right then, I’ll just wait for ya.”

The Ausie jumped up and hobbled over to the bathroom in preparation to take a shower, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted something at the front of the washroom door.

“Ey, Mei! Don’t forget ya knickers, kay?”

Junkrat picked up the blue and white striped panties, examining them before taking them into the bathroom with him.

“ _On second thought_...forget about ‘em darl!” He had some time to kill, and just looking at the underwear turned him on... so might as well have some fun before Mei was fully awake...


End file.
